The Ectoplasmic Arts
by Usagi-Hasano
Summary: A ghost convention is in town, and Jack and Maddie Fenton drag their kids to it. Akane decides it might be interesting and drags Ranma. The Guys in White appear, and problems arise.
1. Chapter 1

The Ectoplasmic Arts

Ranma, Danny Phantom, and any other series used in this fanfic belong to their rightful owners/publishers/whatever. I don't own anything.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1

"The Jumbo Portable Fenton Ghost Zone is sure to be the life of the Ectoplasm Convention." Jack Fenton exclaimed as he and his wife began setting up the device. Meanwhile their children were standing on the outside of the convention building.

"Did we really have to come to Japan for this?" Danny asked with a sigh as he sat down on the stone steps. His eyes looked towards the watch device on his wrist "At least our parents invented something useful for a change. A wristwatch translator to allow us to understand other languages… it has the added effect of nullifying my ghost powers while it's on though." His sister gave the black haired boy a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on Danny; just think of it as a way to experience a little bit of culture for once. Japan is said to be really interesting, and I doubt anything weird is going to happen while we're here." She herself hated it when she got pushed in with a lot of their parents' shenanigans, but she's also wanted to visit Japan for some time. Her response was a half-lidded stare.

"You **_HAVE_** seen the news about this place, haven't you Jazz?" His older sister waved him off.

"Oh please Danny. Ghosts are one thing, but super powered martial artist who could fire energy blasts, leap across rooftops, girls in skimpy sailor outfits fighting monsters, aliens women in tiger striped bikini, and all that other stuff is just publicity to get people to visit this place." It took a while for her to believe in ghosts, but after that she figured that it was all the 'unknowns' that she didn't know. Her brother was about to respond when an annoyed voice made itself known.

"Ah come on Akane. Why do we have to visit this stupid Ectopl… Ectoplasu… ghost convention? Haven't we encountered enough of this stuff already?" Both Fentons turned their head to see a bored looking boy of about 18 or so with black hair done in a pigtail style. He was walking next to a girl of about the same age with short black hair that had a hint of blue in it. The girl gave a look to the boy.

"**_I'M_** visiting this convention because I thought it would be fun. **_YOU'RE_** only here because our parents thought it would be a good opportunity for us to be together. Blame them." She received a shrug from the boy and frowned. "Just don't cause any trouble Ranma. We could do without some insanity for at least one day."

"Why would I cause any trouble?!" It wasn't his fault that he seemed to attract it. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The short haired girl ignored his question as they walked up the steps of the convention building, ignoring the looks of two younger teens as they entered the doors.

"Did the guy just say 'haven't we encountered enough of this stuff already'?" Danny asked with a slight foreboding feeling creeping up his spine. The conversation between those two just didn't sit well with him. His older sister had a slight worried feeling, but waved it off.

"They were probably just exaggerating Danny." Her eyes then turned towards the door. She didn't want to be wrong… she COULDN'T be wrong. It went against every bit of recorded knowledge she had down to be wrong. She has been wrong a few times before though. "Perhaps we should go in just to be sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma's eyes scanned the area he and Akane were at. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, and he wasn't sure why. People were walking around normally, and they looked normal. Well… most of them did. The guys in white suits and black shades didn't look like anything out of the norm. There were also the teenagers with some kind of creature hiding under a table cloth. Ranma made a wild guess and thought it was a dog. There was also a boy and girl dressed as daredevils or something. 'This has the makings of a disaster.' He thought in slight worry.

"I never thought there'd be so much… odd stuff at this place." Akane commented softly as she looked around. She expected some small odd things, but nothing like what these 'ghost enthusiasts' brought to the fray. Her eyes looked towards her fiancé. "You seem to be on edge, Ranma." She received a small look from the raven haired boy.

"We're in a place surrounded by odd crap, odder than the usual crap we've come across. The people here seem more jumpy than the people we know. There's also some strange feeling in the air, and I dunno what it is. Ya sure did pick a weird place Akane. No tellin' what kind of trouble you dragged us into." The short haired girl glared at the boy.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean nothin' at all Akane. It's just that whatever's going to happen will 'cause I had to come with you to this place." His response was a finger pointed at him between his eyes from his annoyed fiancée.

"You know damn well that it's not my fault you had to come here Ranma. You could have just ignored our parents and did whatever it was you were planning to probably do. Probably visit Ukyo and mooch food off of her." She wasn't going to have this day be ruined because of a fight or something else going wrong. Her response was a frown from the boy in front of her.

"I don't mooch food off of her."

"Well she DOES give you free Okonomiyaki at times."

"Well yeah, but…" A hand stopped him from continuing. Akane looked at him with annoyance in her eyes.

"Just drop it Ranma. Let's just try to get through this without any of the insanity you usually bring when things are **_NORMAL_** for once. Can't we at least **_TRY_** for once?" The pigtailed youth was about to snap back when he saw the slight pleading look and hope in the bluish/black haired girl's eyes. He had to give a mighty sigh.

"Alright Akane, I'll at least **_TRY_** ta keep from ruinin' this convention. That doesn't mean there **_WON'T _**be anything that could go wrong. You know me after all." Akane just gave him a small shake of the head and slight smile.

"That's all I really ask. Now come on idiot, let's see what's going on over there." Ranma gave a glare at the 'idiot' comment, but miraculously held his tongue as he followed his tomboy fiancée, unaware of a couple guys in white suits are examining a small device.

"I'm sensing an odd reading that doesn't appear to be Ectoplasmic activity." The white one stated.

"Then what else could it be?" The black one asked in interest. It wasn't often you encountered something other than ectoplasmic activity in this line of work.

"I'm not sure at all. The device has been acting up since we arrived in this district, although now it's going haywire with a signal that's the equivalent of a Level 8 Ectoplasmic Entity without being one." His finger pointed in the direction it was coming from; a youth with black hair in a pigtail style. "That youth there is the cause of the readings. If he has the power of a Level 8, then he is a danger to everyone around here." The black one adjusted his shades before responding.

"Then we have to stop him right now before he proves to be a danger to any innocent people." Both mysterious men quickly followed after the target of their readings, unaware of two teens who listened in on them. The older clasped her hands on the shoulders of her brother.

"Danny! They're going after boy even though they said that he **_WASN'T _**a ghost. You have to do something." Danny's response was a groan as he left to find a good place to remove the Fenton Translator from his wrist and transform.

"I can never get a break. I wonder if Superman ever has problems like this." He grumbled as he ran outside and around the corner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BEHOLD! The latest invention from Jack and Maddie Fenton to grace the public's eyes! The Fenton Portable Human Sized Ghost Portal!" The man in an orange jumpsuit announced with his arms in the air. "One could now enter the Ghost Zone from anywhere, and anytime, with this creation. All I have to do is put these two cables together." He held up to unconnected cables for the crowd to see.

"Great, now we can expect to have ghosts pop up everywhere." Ranma grumbled to himself as he stood next to his short haired fiancée. "It's bad enough that we have ta encounter ones that ar just wanderin' around places, now we have to encounter them through this." He received an elbow to the side.

"Quiet Ranma, I'm trying to listen. Besides, I bet there are precautions set in place to keep them from coming out." It all felt so exciting. Standing here and watching a new invention that could bring forth an entrance to a new world.

Little did they both know, there were two Guys in White agents behind them holding a scoping plasma blaster aimed for the back of the pigtailed boy. "Procedure White Swan Vanquishing Red Cat is a go." The black one said taking aim.

"The names of our procedures are so stupid."

"Yeah, but we don't name this stuff." The black one said with a shrug. "Target locked, taking aim…"

"Wait, I'm getting a Level 7 Ectoplasmic Entity reading similar in structure to the Ghost Boy." White said while glancing around the area. He was too slow to act when said Ghost Boy flew through the rear wall and in their direction. "There he is!" Black turned around and was about to fire when the Ghost Boy's fist came in contact with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny cursed when he noticed he put too much behind the punch. He just wanted to act quickly to prevent any damage to the convention hall. He watched as the black Guy in White agent sailed towards the very pigtailed boy that he was trying to prevent from getting zapped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh?" Ranma asked as he turned around at the sound of commotion. He was too late to act when a body dressed in white collided into him and knocked the black haired boy forward into the round portal-like thing just as the man in the orange jumpsuit connected the cables. The next few seconds to Ranma felt like an eternity of pain as his very being was lit afire.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The martial artist screamed as he felt his insides twist and turn, as if his whole body was trying to come apart. It was the worst pain he had ever experienced, and if someone knew of a pain even greater, then he felt sorry for that individual.

"RANMA!!!" Akane shouted as she was held back by a few people, so as not to harm herself as well. After a few more seconds, the Fenton Portable Human Sized Ghost Portal exploded and sent an unconscious Ranma towards a wall. He was saved from more pain however from Danny in ghost form.

'Great, I really messed this up.' The white haired ghost youth said to himself as he set the boy on the floor. He looked up when he heard several forms of gadgetry aimed at his ghostly self. 'Oh crap… well I guess I overstayed my ghost welcome.' He quickly proceeded to phase through the floor before anything could be fired, just as Akane ran up to the spot next to the downed Ranma.

As she looked at him, she noticed he looked slightly paler and charred, but otherwise completely fine. "Ranma?" Not getting a response, she began to worry. Her eyes then caught sight of the two Guys in White trying to make their retreat. "YOU!" The girl shouted in fury as a blood red aura appeared around her as she zeroed in on them.

"Err… Miss… we apologize for the slight mishap that… wait! What are you doing?! Ouch! That doesn't even GO there! GAH!"

"The girl's got energy, I'll give her that." Jack simply said as he watched the carnage ensue between an 18-year-old girl with fire around her twisting a couple of 30-something grown men in odd angles. His wife waved him off and kneeled next to the unconscious young man.

"Not now Jack. This boy needs medical attention. It looks like he has severe burns and ectoplasmic infection to a degree I've never seen." In all of the commotion, a black haired 14-year-old boy was holding his head in one of his hands and groaning.

"Great, now there'll probably be ANOTHER ghost-person around here. I just hope this one doesn't decide to fight me." His sister gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Danny. Maybe he won't become half ghost. If he does, then hopefully he won't become an enemy… I hope." Her brother only proceeded to groan into his hand more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma's eyes fluttered open slowly as he came to. He noticed he was lying in a hospital bed and covered with a pure white blanket. 'I **_KNEW_** no good would come of that crap.' He thought with a growl as he attempted to sit up. The pain in his body felt like he was being skewered by millions of needles laced with poison, but he managed to at least sit up. His body was then racked with even more pain as a pair of arms were thrown around him. He looked to see that it was his mother with tears streaming down her face.

"My poor son's alive, thank Kami-sama. When I heard about what happened and arrived, you were just laying there. Hardly breathing, pale, and were burned so bad that I thought you had died." Ranma figured the best thing to do would be to hug her back.

"Jeez mom, I'm fine. I wasn't out that long."

"You were out for three days." The Saotome matriarch said between sobs. "Akane stayed by your side for two. Ukyo and Shampoo attempted the same, but had their restaurants to run. Although I couldn't leave you without the thought of you lying there almost lifeless going through my mind."

A gruff voice sounded behind her. "No need to coddle the boy, Nodoka." Both pairs of eyes turned to see Genma with his arms crossed in front of him. "You'll make the boy weaker than he currently is." The large man walked up to the edge of bed and stared down at his son. "He's not so weak that a little brush near death would kill him, at least I sure as hell hope not. Otherwise all my time training him would be wasted." Ranma gave a glare to the man.

"Whatever old man. You'd probably have …"

"I'm glad to see that you are alive though." The father of Ranma said in an odd voice that actually seemed to sound like it had a bit of concern behind it.

"Wha…" The charred boy was then interrupted again.

"You heard me boy!" Genma said in his gruff voice as he turned around to leave the room. "I expect you to be back in shape soon. I'll need to get you back in shape after your small incident that made you forgo three days worth of training." With that, Genma Saotome left the room, leaving a bewildered Ranma to look after him. His father actually concerned for him? The hell was up with that?

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Nodoka asked with concern at seeing the spaced off look in her son's eyes. Shaking the look out of his eyes, the boy saw a pitcher of water on the table.

"Mom, could you hand me some water? I'm a little thirsty."

"Of course dear." The redheaded Saotome matriarch poured a glass of the clear liquid and went to hand it to her son, only to trip and spill the water onto the bedded youth. "I'm sorry Ranma, I just…" Her eyes widened in shock at what she was seeing.

"What? What are you…?" Ranma then noticed that his voice was still the same. When he looked down, his eyes went wide when he saw that he was wet, but still a he. "How in the…"

"Ranma, you're cured!!!" Nodoka yelled in astonishment and glee. Her son no longer turned into a girl… although somewhere deep in her mind, she would slightly miss that aspect of her son. It reminded her so much of herself when she was young. The door to the hospital room slammed open, and Genma charged in.

"You're cured boy?!" Genma shouted in disbelief. Why couldn't it have been him that was knocked into that machine? The question, however, was if he himself would have survived such an ordeal.

"Yeah, I guess I am." The raven haired boy stated in astonishment. He was finally cured, and to think it took having your body being set ablaze by some weird and possibly defective portable ghost portal that was suddenly turned on as you got tossed into it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctors at the hospital still thought that Ranma should stay for a little longer. Just long enough to not feel pain across his body whenever he moved. Oh he protested alright, but his mom convinced him otherwise by showing him just how much pain he was in. So here he was sitting in a hospital bed and propped up into a sitting position watching the wall TV. An eyebrow suddenly rose when he saw some white haired kid fly into the room.

"So… care to tell me who the hell you are and why you are here?" His body was tense. He knew he would be in severe pain, but he would fight if he had to. He watched as the white haired kid floated there.

'''Can you speak English?''' The strange boy asked.

'''Does this answer yer question?''' Ranma answered back, '''I'll ask again.Who the hell are you?''' His response was a nervous scratching of the head.

'''Well… I'm kind of partly responsible for the accident you had a few days ago. The Guys in White, a secret government organization dedicated to hunting ghosts, figured you were some kind of threat since you emitted energy signals they had no idea what to make of.''' Danny waited for the older teen to get angry, but was surprised when he just sighed and gave a small slap to his head.

'''Par fer the course for me I guess, although the whole secret governmental organization thing is different. At least whatever happened cured me of my curse.''' Ranma finished with a lopsided grin. His odd guest looked at him curiously.

'''Curse? You mean a **_MAGICAL_** curse?'''

'''You got it. I… well… turned into something with cold water.''' The floating kid gave him an odd look. '''Well I did.''' The former aquatransexual said with raised hands. '''What are you doin' here anyway. This can't just be an 'I'm sorry you got fried' visit. It's never as simple as that.'''

Danny hated to give him this news. Who knows if he really did become half ghost, would take it well, or how he would USE the powers if he got them. '''Well after your little adventure with the ghost portal, you might have become half-ghost.'''

'''Wha?''' Came the intelligent response from the pigtailed martial artist. How could one be 'half-ghost'?

''It's someone who has the ability to transform between a human and ghost form. If you **_CAN_** go ghost, I'll explain a little bit more.''' His green eyes watched as the older boy slowly got out of bed and stood weakly on the floor. '''Now I'm no good at explaining this, but I want you to feel out for some strange energy you probably never felt before. When you find whatever it is, release it.'''

The minutes seemed to droll on for Ranma as he searched around inside of him for something he had no clue about. After several long minutes, the pigtailed boy thought he found what he was looking for. Reaching out for it, he attempted to 'release' whatever it was. He suddenly felt a strange tingling sensation that felt like a full body tickle as his body seemed to change. '''What the hell?!'''

Danny's eyes widened to the size of saucers. What the hell just happened indeed? He watched as the new half-ghost ran into the bathroom of the hospital room they were in to look into a mirror. '''Seriously, that was positively the weirdest thing that I have ever witnessed in my 14 years of life.''' He said to himself as he followed.

'''I thought I was done with this crap!''' Ranma snapped as he, now she, looked into the mirror at her new form. The girl form that he always knew was no more. This… ghost form was completely different. Oh hell this sucks.

One of the bigger changes was her hair, which was now a light silver purple color. It was also loose from its pigtail confinement and flowed freely. Her eyes had also changed color to a dark purple and seemed to glow eerily. What disturbed her even more was that her clothes had changed to a dark purple sleeveless Chinese dress, with elbow length black gloves and knee length black boots. '''Shit, are those fishnet stockings and arm thingies?''' The clothes would be something to definitely change if she figured how.

Her body also seemed to have changed. It was no longer the smaller form she had known, but was about the height of her male form. Her figure, to her disturbance, changed to fit her modified height.

'''Huh… Sam would probably love an outfit like that.''' Danny said offhandedly as he looked at the form of the newest half-ghost to grace the world. It was then that a pair of gloved hands grabbed hold of him and started shaking him.

'''What the hell is up with this ya bastard!?''' The white haired ghost boy felt like he was going to get sick from the shaking. '''This is worse than my original female cursed form!''' She stopped shaking and glared at the dizzy 14-year-old.

'''I don't know! Jeez… maybe my parents' ghost portal just scrambled your DNA of both your male and… female forms or something. I'm not a scientific genius.''' His eyes grew wide when he found out he accidentally let slip that it was his parents' device that did it. If eyes could turn one to ash, the glare he was receiving would have done just that.

'''Your parents? Fine, we'll go get them to turn me back to normal.'''

'''Err… you can't.''' Danny said in a small voice.

'''Well why the hell can't I?'''

'''They are ghost hunters, they shoot first and ask questions later, get enthusiastic about their job, and they don't know I'm half-ghost and turn into this form.''' The hands that had a hold of him released the half-ghost boy. With a mighty sigh, Ranma walked over and sat on the hospital bed.

'''Lovely… I had actually come to accept my curse form, not that I fully liked it; I just came to grips with the possibility that I'd probably have it for a long time. If there was a cure, I probably would have taken it. Now I have a whole new female form that's half-ghost and looks more attractive than my former female form. At least it doesn't seem like I transform by water anymore.''' Her eyes then turned back to the white haired ghost boy. '''So… what do half-ghosts do?''' She asked in reluctance. If it involved scaring the hell out of people, she was out.

'''Well I mostly use my powers to protect people.'''

'''Like a martial artist then.''' Ranma said as her head perked up. Danny gave her a shrug.

'''Something like that I guess. Although it took a long time for many people to actually trust me. Before that, I was mostly thought of as a trouble making ghost that deserved to be captured. Well I still am hunted, by both ghosts and humans alike. I do my best with what is thrown against me though.''' His fear was actually starting to ebb away. It seemed as if the new half-ghost would actually be an ally and not an enemy. The girl gave a small chuckle.

'''So I'll probably have other ghosts who'll come after me then with my luck.''' It's not like it would be much different from how things usually are. '''I'm curious about something. What are some of the abilities for a half-ghost?'''

'''Well there's the transforming between human and ghost. There's also walking/passing through objects, going invisible, possession…''' He was then interrupted by the older teen.

'''Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say possession? As in jumping into someone and controlling them?''' She ended up shaking her head at seeing the boy's confirmation. 'I'm suddenly feeling the whole 'Kasumi possessed by an oni' incident again.'

'''There's also flying…''' Ranma's eyes fully lit up at that ability. Jumping to her feet, she looked at the ghost boy in front of her.

'''How do I do this stuff?'''

'''Um… just concentrate and you'll be able to do it .'' He watched as the silver purple haired girl closed her eyes and concentrated. A couple seconds later she was hovering in the air with a 'kid in a candy store' look on her face. After floating around for a bit to get comfortable, the new half-ghost floated over to the window and concentrated a little more. She pushed her hand through the glass, and then her whole body.

"WOOHOOO!!!!!!!!" Shouted the human boy turned ghost girl as she started speeding off. After a few seconds, she was doing loops and other tricks in the air before taking off from sight.

'''Oh man… what have you gotten yourself into Danny?''' The white haired boy asked himself as he took off after the wayward boy turned girl.

xxxA.N.xxx

This is just an idea that's been running through my head for a while now. I just needed to get it written down.

I have a slight thing to wonder though. What could a special ghost power of Ranma's be?


	2. Yay for Ghost Stuff

The Ectoplasmic Arts

Ranma, Danny Phantom, and any other series used in this fanfic belong to their rightful owners/publishers/whatever. I don't own anything.

Timeline of Danny Phantom is after Infinite Realms, which will diverge and not lead to the events of Phantom Planet.

Timeline of Ranma ½ is… sometime after the end of the manga.

"Speech"

'''English'''

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2

"So how did it go Danny?" Jazz asked her brother when she saw him fly up to her and de-transform. The boy looked at her a little sheepishly.

"Well… I lost him." He waved off the incoming questions from the orange-ish haired girl. "It's also a bit more complicated than him being a half-ghost." He received an inquisitive look from his brainy sister.

"What all made it complicated?"

"Well… apparently he had a curse that turned him into a girl with water, and the Fenton Portable Human Sized Ghost Portal (Jeez that's a long name by the way) fried his curse. Now when he goes ghost, he turns into a girl." He finished explaining to his wide eyed sister. "Then as I was explaining things about being a ghost, _**SHE**_ got excited about the aspect of flying and took off. Only a ghost for a few minutes, and it was like she was at home in the sky." His shoulders were then grabbed by his sister.

"Danny, you have to find him… her… whatever before something bad happens." She figured she could wallow in the fact that the world isn't how she thought it was _**AGAIN**_ later on. 'If magical curses are real, does that mean magical girls, bikini clad aliens, and all those other things are real too?!'

"What could go wrong?" He realized what he said and gave himself a slap upside the head. "I should REALLY stop thinking that. Alright, I'll go find… her, but first I need to contact Sam and Tucker and inform them of this little incident." The black haired boy said as he transformed and left the area.

Both were unaware that the whole incident was being watched by two separate individuals. One was rather tall and muscular with blue-ish white cybernetic skin, flaming green Mohawk and goatee, a skull-like face, green eyes, and a utility belt and bandolier. An interested look was plastered a cross his face.

"So there's a new half ghost running about this world, and this one goes from a human boy to a ghost girl. This _**IS**_ an interesting find. I knew following the ghost boy and his family would prove fun. I should observe for a little while and see what the… girl is capable of. I made the mistake of charging right for Danny Phantom when I first found him, and I underestimated him. I won't make the same mistake twice." The ghost hunter finished as he left to observe the newest ghost.

Similar thoughts were running along the mind of someone positioned not to far away. This someone wore a form fitting white top and pants, kept together by a black belt. Black gloves and boots adorned his hands and feet, and his white cape had a high collar to it. His black hair was shaped like two big horns, and his black goatee, red eyes, and pale blue skin helped in defining a look of a demon. A chuckle escaped him as he looked on.

"So Jack Fenton's idiocy has led to yet ANOTHER victim with ghost powers, but unlike Daniel and me, the poor boy becomes a girl. I wonder if I can somehow use this to my advantage."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma was having the time of her life. Actually being able to fly and zoom through the air without having to touch the ground. It was like… a dream come true. Something she had wished she was capable of doing since she first started roof hopping. "And to think, all it took was getting shocked ta near death by some crazy ghost portal thingy." There was a slight nagging feeling for some reason though, as if she was missing something. Coming to a stop, she floated down to the sidewalk and came to a cross-legged sitting position above the ground to think.

She was receiving some strange looks as she did this. "Hey" One person walking around announced. "Isn't that a ghost?" Since he noticed how pale-ish she seemed to be with a slight glow around her.

"You know… I think you're right." A woman said in agreement.

"She's really pretty though" Said a child who was staring at her. The silver purple haired girl's eye twitched slightly at that.

"Now dear, you shouldn't be staring at her like that. She might take offense and possess you." The child's mother gently scolded as she led her child away… who gave a disappointed groan.

'You know a place is used to the unusual when nobody is afraid of a ghost just sitting in one position above the ground.' The ghost girl stated as she continued her search. After a little while longer, she snapped her fingers. 'That's what seems so odd. I don't have any ki!' Raising her hand, Ranma attempted to gather some of the life energy into it. There wasn't even a fizzle as she tried to gather the energy. 'Well this sucks. Maybe I should have waited for that kid to finish explaining everything. Now I'm stuck in this form with no idea how to get out of it.'

"GHOST!" Ranma's head snapped towards the direction of the shout to see the large man in the orange jumpsuit running towards her with his wife in the blue jumpsuit and goggles next to him. "Freeze ghost, or you'll be destroyed atom by ectoplasmic atom." The woman in the blue jumpsuit and goggles said as she pointed a strange gun at the silver-purple haired girl. The guy in orange was holding some weird fishing pole or something.

"Um… I don't suppose we could do this later?" She had to quickly dodge a blast from the weird gun. "Jeez, what did I ever do to yo—ACK!" Moving over another blast, the new ghost decided it was best to leave.

"The ghost is getting away!" Maddie Fenton shouted as she watched the apparition in purple take off. Her husband got the odd fishing pole ready.

"Don't worry, the Fenton Ghost Fisher will catch her!" Jack announced as he took aim with the fishing pole, only to curse to himself. "This thing _**ALWAYS**_ tangles on me, and the darn ghost got away."

"Harassing a ghost who wasn't doing anything." A passerby whispered

"That poor girl must have been scared. I know I would be." An elderly woman said as she passed by the Fenton parents. Jack, being the guy he is, immediately came to one possible conclusion.

"THEY'RE BEING OVERSHADOWED!! Quick Maddie, the Fenton Foamer!"

"Uh… Jack."

"Not now Maddie! The fate of the city rests in our capable hands!" The graying haired man shouted as he grabbed the very device he was looking for. "EAT ECTOPLASMIC GOO YOU SPECTRAL ABOMINATIONS!!!" His wife watched with a hand to her head as the man began shooting every moving thing with green goo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The guy has a few serious issues." Ranma stated from a rooftop as she watched the guy shoot that gooey stuff everywhere he could. "All those people are going to need a long bath after this." The silver purple haired girl felt a small pull in her mind. Turning her head, she saw the boy from earlier. On a heavily gloved hand was a watch-like device.

"Yeah, tell me about it." The white haired boy said as he set down next to her. "My parents are always doing weird stuff like this, and my dad tends to get _really_ gung-ho about it." The newly created ghost-girl glanced at her companion. "They mean well though. All the gadgets they create are to help prevent from ghost attacks."

"Ghost _**ATTACKS**_? As in frequently?" Ranma asked with a blink. Danny looked at her and gave a nod

"It's better than all the weird and random stuff that seems to go on in that one town that's always on the news. I think it was Dimmsdale or something. All I know is that we had a substitute teacher one day from there that had a humped back, bad skin, and hair. He also had an odd twitch and was always talking about Fairy Godparents. He also appeared to love to give 'F's to people." He watched as the girl slapped her forehead.

"Now I know I'm not the crazy one. The _**WORLD**_ is insane, an' I'm just livin' through the insanity." A thought suddenly crossed her mind. 'I wonder if Nabiki has been taken' bets to see if and when I'll ever snap…'

"Tell me about it." Danny said with a frown. He then looked towards the ghost in purple. "The name's Danny Phantom." The white haired boy said holding out a hand.

Ranma returned the handshake, "I'm Ranma Saotome." Her mind came back to the topic she was wondering about a little while ago. "Now, how about you tell me how I can get out of this damn form, as well as any other things I should know?"

"Sure, all you have to do is AH!" Ranma watched as a pink beam of some kind of energy flew past and knocked the boy onto his back a few feet back. Her eyes then turned back to the direction the blast came from to see some… guy dressed like a vampire wannabe.

'''I could probably do a better job explaining to the… boy, Daniel.''' The guy then looked in the purple eyed girl's direction. '''I _**HAVE**_ had my powers for over 20 years. I could show you the ropes of how to properly use your powers better than some child who's only had his powers for not even a year."' The personality of this guy bothered the now ghost girl. He seemed like some stuck up rich guy or something.

'"Damn it Plasmius."' Danny said jumping to a flying position. '"Do you always have to try and wrap your claws around someone?"' His hands started to glow with a strange green energy that Ranma knew wasn't ki. Curious about what the energy these two were using, Ranma sat silent to watch the confrontation.

'"Oh Daniel, always rushing into things as usual."' The new comer said in a condescending tone as he erected some kind of barrier in front of him to block the green blast. '"You think you would have realized by now. Just going around blasting the enemy doesn't work."'

'"Except for the Box Ghost."' Danny mumbled to himself as he took off for the older ghost. As the two enemies battled, Ranma was deep in thought about the energy stuff she saw.

'What is that they are using?' Searching throughout her ghostly body, the silver-purple haired half-ghost found something sitting there. 'Is that it?' Holding out an upturned hand, she concentrated to try and push whatever it was to her hand. She managed to get a slight glow of purple within the palm of her hand. 'Ha!' the ghost girl thought to herself as she managed to gather a little of it. Her purple eyes then watched as that Danny kid was blasted away by that Plasmius.

"'I'm surprised in you Daniel. You think you would have learned by now that charging head-on only leads to trouble. You have to learn to be sneaky in some of your moves."' The ghost with horned hair commented as he began laughing. He was then hit in the back by a small blast of purple ectoplasm. Turning around, his red eyes locked onto Ranma examining her own hand with a slight look of awe. "That was a rather sneaky thing you did… _girl._"' The pale-blue skinned billionaire stated in annoyance.

'That didn't require any emotion at a… wait!' Her eyes turned to Plasmius. '"What the hell did you call me?!"' She may have been used to turning female, but it still irked her with people outright referred to her as one, even when they _**KNEW**_she was really a boy.

A smile played across the white clad ghost. 'So this one has buttons to push well. The young ones these days are so predictable.' His attention was fully on Ranma now. "'Well calling you boy would be just awkward at the moment. No way could a figure like that belong to a boy."' His blood red eyes watched as the girl tensed, and he felt like he was ready for anything the still-young-to-her-powers ghost child could throw. He wasn't, however, expecting that said ghost girl was actually a superb martial artist. An elbow was embedded into his stomach before he could even blink, knocking the wind out of him.

'"You don't seem so great."' Ranma commented as she let loose a roundhouse kick… only to have her opponent go see-through. 'Huh?' was the only thought Ranma had as her foot passed harmlessly through. The vampire wannabe then phased back into view and sent a punch covered in pink ectoplasm towards her. She was able to luckily dodge to the side and miss the punch before sending a vertical kick to the guy's chin. It connected and sent him for a loop. '"That disappearin' trick is good, but ya can't do anything without the skill to back it up.'" Her eyebrow rose when the man started chuckling.

"I underestimated you child." His form suddenly split into four identical clones. "I won't commit that mistake again." All four charged for the silver-purple haired girl. Said girl began to duck and weave punches. Some odd tingling in the back of her mind caused her to turn and catch a fast haymaker. She hopped over a pink beam and gave the clone she was holding a quick flip onto the roof of a building. Jumping to the side, she was grazed by another beam. One of the Plasmiuses appeared behind her, and Ranma found an ectoplasmic sword pressed to her neck. '"You _**ARE**_ quite the opponent _girl, _but you are 20 years too undeveloped in your powers to defeat me."'

A green beam impacted against the dark haired ghost and sent him flying. "'You forgot that there are two people you're fighting."' Danny said as he appeared next to Ranma. "'I guess you're getting a little old and forgetful."' The duo watched as the four Plasmiuses flew back into one.

"'You didn't have to interfere in an interesting fight Daniel. The child seemed very capable. I fear that I have overstayed my welcome though, so I bid you two a farewell… until next time." The villainous ghost turned and flew off, leaving a frowning Ranma to look off after him.

"The guy's personality really irks me." He reminded her of Kuno… just without the delusion. Her eyes then looked towards the 14-year-old. "You seem very familiar with him."

"Vlad, that's his real name, was friends with my mom and dad in their university days. A small accident occurred due to my dad's blundering, resulting in the portable ghost portal to zap Vlad in the face. It gave him a case of 'ecto acne' and ruined his social life. He was, and still is, in love with my mom, and he blames my dad for taking away both his social life and the love of his life away from him. He apparently spent the next 20 years of his life using his ghost powers to steal money and possess billionaires, which resulted in them willing all their stuff to him. He now apparently wants to get rid of my father, get my mother, and make me an heir or successor to him or something." Ranma gave him a half-lidded stare.

"So he's a delusional idiot with a grudge who uses his abilities for his own gain, an' he thinks that killin' his former friend will give him the happiness he desires?"

"Uh… that's about it."

"Sounds like a few people I know; some of them without the whole 'friend' thing." The ghost-girl stated offhandedly. She received a wide-eyed look from the younger ghost. "It's better if you _**DIDN'T**_ know." The ghost in purple said with a wave of her gloved hand. "Now, can you please tell me more about this ghost crap? Before somebody else attacks." At his questioning gaze, Ranma continued with another half-lidded stare. "It's bound to happen. I was out for three days. Three days without any attempts on my person for either marriage, death, marriage _**AND**_ death, schemes, attacks, death threats, perverts, old ghouls, marriage attempts, being hit upside the head, death threats, accused of things that aren't my fault, and other things that I won't go on about. Because of that… _**SOMETHING**_ is bound to break."

Danny could only stare. "A… are you serious?!" Here he was thinking that _**HIS OWN**_ life sucked.

"And that's only the tip of the iceberg. I need to figure this stuff out before the peace ends." The girl said with a determined look in her eye.

Just a ways away, the two half-ghosts were still being watched by the ghost hunter, Skulker. The hunter's interest was currently on the newer ghost. "Plasmius did indeed underestimate the girl's ability. Even though she doesn't understand any of her ghost powers, she has a considerable amount of human fighting ability to take into account. I'll have to refrain from trying anything until I know the possible extent of what she's capable of." A joyous smirk played across his face as he thought of the possible thrill of the hunt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the ghost zone is a big green void with countless worlds and areas to it?" A now human, and male, Ranma asked as he walked along the sidewalk next to his new friend, who was also in human form. He was able to figure out how to properly use those ectoplasmic thingies. He needed a lot of practice, but at least he figured out. The pigtailed boy also found about the invisibility and intangi… whatever it was called.

"Yeah, and there are also portals within the ghost zone that lead to various areas on Earth, other places, and even portals that lead to other time periods." The shorter boy finished, remembering his time traveling adventure. "Time travel sucks." Something else came to him. "If you're going to use your ghost form, then you'd need to create a name to protect your current identity."

"That makes sense."

"Kind of like how mine is Danny Phantom, but my real name is Danny Fenton. Vlad Master's is Vlad Plasmius. Then there's also a female clone of mine who was created by Vlad named Daniele Fenton who goes by Dani Phantom." The 14-year-old was stopped by a look from the older boy. "What?"

"I know I'm far from bein' the most intelligent person around, but I doubt it would take a really smart person to figure out that Danny _Fenton_ is Danny _Phantom_. I mean… you look the same, you act the same, your name is virtually the same, and your ages are the same. Jeez, the same could probably be said for those other two people you mentioned with the whole name thing." The smaller boy gave a shrug.

"I guess it's because nobody ever bothers to make the connection." The older boy thought for a second before seeing the possibility in that. "Thought up a name yet?"

"Nope" Ranma said casually, "I'll have to think up what it'll be later. It'll be somethin' that _**WILL NOT**_ be close enough to my normal name. There are many people around here who _**ARE**_ smart enough to make the connections."

"Halt foul sorcerer! I heard thou hath done off with thy pigtailed girl!" The voice of Kuno appeared from around the corner. "Heaven weeps for the loss of such a radiant angel!"

"Then again… there are some who wouldn't get it no matter how many times it would be shoved in their face." Ranma said with a sigh as the crazy kendoist walked up to him. Danny could only stare at the loon carrying a wooden sword coming near them and ranting about… whatever. "I just got out of the hospital Kuno, so I don't really feel like kickin' you to the next ward." The pigtailed boy said with a bored expression as he scratched his head.

"FIEND! You shall tell me what exactly you hath done to the beauty who's probably pining for me as we speak." His attention was suddenly towards the younger boy. "And who is this foreigner? Have you gotten yourself a young apprentice to bend to your dastardly ways and harm the flowered youth of this lovely ward?"

"Uh…" was all Danny could say as he tried to process what was being said to him. The Fenton Translator seemed to want to almost blow up from the speech of this guy. "Have you been watching too many samurai films perhaps?" The bokken was pointed in his direction.

"I see that you don't sense the greatness of my power. You want to know who I am? I am the rising star of the kendo world. My name strikes fear into my enemies. Nobody is my equal. I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Thunder and lightning flashed in the background. "Well, I graduated from Furinkan already… but I AM still the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Even more thunder sounded as the kendoist struck a pose. Danny, staring wide eyed, asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"What in the hell are you _**ON**_?" Ranma leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"His sister practices creating all sorts of chemicals and drugs. He's usually the test subject. She also has a pet alligator named Mr. Turtle who lives in the small pond in back of their mansion." The young boy looked at him with eyes that asked if he was serious. "I'm quite serious. He was in love with my girl form while trying to do away with my boy form. His sister's the exact opposite of that." A stare was his only answer from the 14-year-old. It was then that Kuno interrupted.

"Thou must be plotting my very downfall as I speak. I will not allow it!" He charged forward to deliver a well placed slash with his bokken, only to receive a kick in the chin that sent him flying into the sky.

"Is he going to be ok?" Danny asked in concern. Since a fall like that could kill someone who didn't have ghost powers. His answer from the older boy was a simple shrug.

"As long as he falls on his head, he'll be fine. It's not the first time, and it won't be the last time." The pigtailed boy scratched the back of his head, "Although I do wonder where he'll end up this time."

Danny could only look on while his mind attempted to work. 'Ok that's it. This place is completely nuts, and that poetry fool had even greater delusions of grandeur than Tucker when he had ghost powers, was pharaoh because of that mummy ghost, created his own flower sack baby day care service for money…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over in the Azabu Juban district, Setsuna Meiou was enjoying something she didn't get to do _too_ often. She was sitting on a park bench and reading a relaxing book, a chance to get away from the gates and relax for a simple spell. She didn't really see any issues that would arise, so she decided to get some fresh air.

"I don't know why I don't do this more often." The Senshi of Time asked herself as she flipped a page. It was then that a crash sounded a few feet away. Her red eyes looked up, only to freeze. "Not him again." She said to herself.

"My emerald haired love! I found you again!" The deranged kendoist shouted as he tried to hug the older woman… who seemed to almost vanish and caused Kuno to crash into the bench. "My love?"

"Now I remember why I don't do it more often. Every single time I try and relax, something like this happens. Damn Nerima." Setsuna said to herself as she decided to head back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny had told Ranma that he and his family would be in Japan for at least another two weeks. This meant that the younger boy could help him in getting the hang of his ghost powers a little bit more. He found out that he was capable of becoming both invisible and intangible while in human form. The 14-year-old also mentioned it was possible to learn to use a little bit of his ectoplasmic energy in his human form as well.

'Now I just need to think up a blasted name for my ghost form.' Ranma thought to himself as he walked on. His musings were cut short when a small blur crashed into and knocked him onto his butt.

"RANMA!!" Happosai yelled with an almost pleading look in his eye. "Tell me it's not true. You haven't really somehow cured your curse, have you?" The diminutive pervert overheard from Nodoka that the boy was finally cured. He even asked her if the water was cold. No more Ranma-chan… the horror of it all.

Pushing the 100+-year-old pipsqueak off of him, the pigtailed boy stood up. "You heard right ya pervert. My curse is no more." The look in the aged master's eyes was sorrow at the confirmation. Then it changed to rage, and then confusion, and then a blank look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You don't feel right my boy." Happosai stated as he reached out as far as he could with his senses. "I still sense something female within you, but I can't place my finger on it. You're aura is off, and your ki trying to rearrange itself for some reason. It's like you have something different within you."

Ranma almost felt like sweating. 'Damn, never underestimate the near ancient martial artists.' He put on an almost confused look. "Yer guess is good as mine. Maybe more than just my body was toasted, and it's now fixin' itself back up." The look he was receiving almost sent shivers down his spine.

"You aren't a good liar Ranma." The aged founder of Anything Goes commented as he pulled out his pipe. The hairs on the back of Ranma's neck stood up on end as he was being studied intently by the small pervert. After several moments, the pipe was put away, and Happosai let loose a sigh. "As much as it pains me, I'll have to go to Cologne on this one so we can combine minds. She might have some experience with something like this. Don't think you can hide whatever it is for long, boy." With that, the diminutive man took off hopping in the direction of the Neko Hanten; leaving an annoyed pigtailed boy in his wake.

'Great, now I have to be more careful than I thought I'd have to be about this. A secret of this size is bound to blow up in my face at some point.' His thoughts traveled to the reactions of everyone she knew, particularly Nabiki, Kuno, and Happosai. 'Nabiki would try and blackmail or sell the information, Happosai would be perverted, and Kuno would be… obsessive. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts going on about 'The fallen pigtailed girl turned silver-purple haired ghost damsel'. A shiver flowed across his spine at the thought just as he neared the Tendo Dojo.

Cracking open the gates, Ranma stuck his head through the opening to see if anyone was lurking around. Not seeing anybody, the heir to the Saotome Anything Goes entered and began walking towards the house. Figuring he was in the clear, he proceeded to head to the guest room of the house, only to meet up with Nabiki. Not a person he wanted to meet at the moment, especially with the calculating look in her eyes.

"So Saotome" the mercenary began to draw out, "Care to offer an explanation as to why you no longer have your other form, and to where you were when you weren't in your hospital bed?" With the loss of the boy's curse form, it caused a dent in the brown haired girl's wallet.

"My curse is no longer here due to getting zapped by the oversized bug zapper thing." Ranma supplied without hesitation. It was partially true at least. It _**WAS **_no longer a curse form. The calculating look he received increased.

"It's never that easy for you Saotome. The thing was a ghost portal or something, meaning the most it could have done was turning you into a ghost, or maybe even toss you into that ghost zone place."

"Do I _**LOOK**_ like a ghost to you, Nabiki?" On the inside he was sweating. The older sister of Akane was possibly more perceptive than any of the other people here. He had to keep this secret though no matter what. Maybe make it into a challenge or something. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea, and he would start at this moment.

"No, no you don't Saotome." The girl commented as she scratched her chin in thought. "Well then, care to explain where you were at when you were supposed to be in the hospital? I asked the usual people, and they haven't even saw you today."

"I was lying in bed for three days Nabiki." The pigtailed boy began, slipping into the soul of ice so his emotions wouldn't get the better of him. "As such, I missed the outside weather and bein' up an' about. I was on the roof for a while before I took off to see if anything had changed in three days."

"You are hiding something Saotome."

"Did I stutter or anything Nabiki? You should know me more than anyone else around here. Do you think I'm even capable of lyin'?" Of course he wasn't lying, since he WAS exploring Nerima… just as a ghost girl.

"You're right." Nabiki said after a moment. The boy in front of her didn't appear to be lying at all. "You stink at lying worse than a skunk rolling around in garbage." The glare did nothing to her. "I do know, however, that something _**IS**_ up with all this. The money maker in me just feels it, and you know I hate not knowing what's going on Saotome." Moving past Ranma, the mercenary made her way out of sight.

The raven-haired boy gave a sigh of relief as he looked towards the floor to see that part of his left foot had phased into the floor. 'Danny said that nervousness and all could cause that stuff to act up. I'm just glad Nabiki never noticed… I hope.'

"Ranma!" Said boy looked up to see the two fathers approach him with the whole 'scheming' look in their eyes. The one to talk was Genma. "Boy, now that you are cured, we can have the marriage for you and Akane!"

"You're kidding, right?" Ranma asked with a half-lidded stare. Jeez, these idiots work fast. "There is no way I'm marrying the tomboy, especially after I just got out of the hospital. Can't a person recuperate without you idiots trying to throw us together?"

It was then that Nodoka walked into the room. "They are right in a way my son. As much as I don't like the thought of them trying to force the subject so soon after you got out, I feel that the next time you enter the hospital would be permanent with the way your life is. Getting married, and providing a child, before something like that happens is the most logical thing to do."

"There is no way I'm marrying the short tempered, un-cute, tomboy." He growled out. He wasn't, however, expecting said tomboy to pass by just as the sentence left his mouth. 'Oh crap…' the pigtailed boy thought out as the usual aura of anger appeared around his fiancée as she walked his way. "Now Akane, there's no reason too…"

"RANMAAAAAAAA!!!!" The short haired girl yelled out in anger as she cocked her fist back and let it fly, catching the boy under the jaw and sent him flying high in the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A guy in samurai robes carrying around a wooden sword and spouting off bad poetry and claiming you to be an 'apprentice' to a 'foul sorcerer'? Danny, do you realize how stupid that sounds?" Jazz asked her brother as they helped their parents unpack a few things, mostly ghost hunting stuff, in the hotel room they were staying in.

The 14-year-old gave his sister a shrug. "I wouldn't have believed it myself, even with everything I've experienced. The weirder thing is that Ranma acted as if it was just a common every day event of no importance. Then he kicked the guy into the sky and said the guy would be fine 'as long as he lands on his head'. That was either a joke, or he was serious."

"Kicked the guy into the sky?" the orange haired girl asked with a blink. This was just getting too weird for her. She was about to ask something else when something fell through the ceiling of the hotel and crashed into the floor. "WHA?!"

"What was the noise in here?! A ghost?!" Jack Fenton asked as he and his wife charged into the room with ecto blasters ready… only to see the teenaged boy who was zapped earlier in the week lying on their floor. "Huh?" Was all Jack could say.

"Oooowww… damn tomboy, at least she didn't use a mallet this time." Ranma said as he sat up. Blinking, he looked around and saw Danny, his parents, and possibly his older sister. "Err… sorry about the roof."

"H… how did you fall from the sky and through the roof and still be okay?" Jazz asked in astonishment. How could he crash through a building while not in a ghost form and not suffer any damage.

"Well… my parents and my fiancée's dad tried ta force me into getting' married, but I said a few things that she overheard. This made her angry enough to punch me into the sky. You can guess what happened after that. I'm just glad she didn't use a mallet this time."

"Wait" Maddie Fenton started. This just sounded so weird. "You're fiancée is the nice girl with the short hair that you were with when you accidentally suffered from the Fenton Ghost Portal?"

"Well… Akane's a nice girl, but she just has a violent temper at times."

"And she often punches you, or uses blunt instruments; hard enough to send you into the sky, which would then mean you'd have to crash back down onto the ground." At the pigtailed boy's nod, she went on. "Yet you act as if it's just a casual thing. I'm surprised you aren't dead."

"The boy's made of strong stuff!" Jack announced joyously as he lifted Ranma off the ground and into a sitting position. "It's that kind of stuff that makes a great ghost hunter. I can just see it now, a boy with such a strong resistance to pain downing ghosts left and right." The large man finished with his left arm draped around Ranma's shoulder, and his other arm pointing into air in some kind of dramatic pose. An idea came to his eyes. "In fact, I think I'll take it upon myself to train you in the ways of hunting ghosts. What is it you currently do?"

"Well… I'm a martial artist. One of the best actually."

"HA! You've got spirit too." It was then that Maddie interrupted.

"Really? Well that's interesting to note. I could probably teach you a few things you might not know in martial arts. I don't like to brag, but I'm quite experienced in that field." The red haired woman said as she walked up to the boy and shook his hand. "The name's Maddie Fenton."

"And I'm Jack Fenton!" The man in the orange jumpsuit announced as he gave Ranma a pat on the back. "From this day forth, the Fentons shall teach you everything we know about ghost hunting. For now though, Maddie and I need to go out in search for the apparitions who have brainwashed this little area into not fearing them. TO THE HUNT!!" The man with graying hair shouted as he ran off, his wife soon after.

Ranma just stood there in the spot and looked on in a kind of shock. "What… just happened just now?"

"I believe" Jazz began, "That our parents just decided to take it upon their selves to teach you everything they know about ghost hunting." She felt sorry for the guy. Her parents could get so gung-ho and crazy about the whole thing.

"Oh…" Ranma could only manage.

"I feel sorry for you Ranma." Danny said with a shake of his head. "Hey, maybe you could help us with a little unpacking of these boxes."

"Uh… sure." Ranma said as he followed the two Fenton children to a group of boxes. As he began opening one of the boxes, something popped out. It looked like a short man with blue skin, gray dingy overalls, gray shirt, large gray gloves, big chin, and a gray cap on his head. "Wha…"

"BEWARE!!! For I am _**THE BOX GHOST**_! Mighty controller of all things square and boxy… _**AND BUBBLE WRAP**_!!!" He finished with his arms spread apart.

Danny gave a groan. "Oh come on…"

"Let these very boxes _**BE YOUR DOOM**_!!!" He then gave another 'beware' as he commanded the boxes to fly at the three.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ranma asked as he was being pelted by cardboard. The attack was… stupid.

"He's just the Crate Creep." Jazz said with a half-lidded stare. Said ghost then became indignant.

"I am _**NOT**_ the Crate Creep. I am _**THE BOX GHOST**_… _**BEWARE!!"**_

Danny just shook his head. "He always appears at unneeded moments; shouting off who he is, trying to control what he does, never gets a clue no matter how many times you beat him, and is just an all around nuisance."

"So…" Ranma began, absorbing the information as he is continually being pelt with boxes. "… He's like _**your**_ version of Kuno." The shorter boy gave a look to him before finally giving a nod. "You and I are quite a bit alike then."

"_**BEWARE!!!**_"

"Mind if I take the loser on, and can a ghost be at least hit with non ghostly stuff while visible?" Ranma asked

"Hey, be my guest, and yes they can be hit."

"Good" Ranma casually said as he let a Mouko Takabisha fly at the ghost. The box ghost was caught by the blast and sent through the open window and off into the horizon. "Yep, just like Kuno. One good hit will get rid of him."

Danny looked at Ranma with wide eyes. "What was that energy you just did?" It sure as hell wasn't ectoplasm of any kind.

"Oh, it was just a ki blast. Ki is the life force of a person. Martial artist can learn how to do things like that with enough time and practice."

"Ranma"

"Yeah?"

"Could you teach me some martial arts?" Maybe he should have asked his mom to do it, but she would end up getting weird about it. That and he never really knew there were such interesting things that could be accomplished with it. It could really help in his ghost fighting, since he saw Ranma using it in ghost form against Vlad.

"I guess. It won't be easy at all though."

"Probably not as hard as fighting ghosts."

"You're going to have to eat those words, kiddo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two beings whose outfits consisted of high collared white robes with black and gold were watching the events transpire. Their heads consisted of just a giant eyeball. They were the Observants, omnipotent beings who oversaw the workings of both the Human World and Ghost Zone. They were part of a group that just watched the events, but could not interfere.

Nodding to themselves, the Observants looked towards a light blue skinned ghost. His eyes were blood red, and the left one appeared to have a black scar running down. His purple cloak cascaded down to his ghostly tail, and his gray gloves had on them numerous watches. In his gloved hand was his time staff. It was a long rod with a clock on the end.

"The events are moving nicely Clockwork." One of the Observants said.

"Yes they are." Clockwork, the Ghost Master of Time, stated as he watched through the viewing portal at the current event. His form suddenly changed to a small child version of himself with buckteeth. "They will need to do all they can to prepare for things to come." His form changed into an elderly version of himself who looked frail with a long gray beard. "The issue won't be arriving for a long time, but there's always time to start." His form wavered into the adult form he was first shown in.

On the counter of a desk stood a thermos-like device that was dented and twitchy; time would tell if the dark being contained inside would stay confined or not.

xxA.Nxx

Yay, finished this chapter. It was so fun including the Box Ghost.

Now on to the question of what Ranma should be named in ghost form. Anyone have any ideas?


	3. Obon part 1

The Ectoplasmic Arts

Ranma, Danny Phantom, and any other series used in this fanfic belong to their rightful owners/publishers/whatever. I don't own anything.

Timeline of Danny Phantom is after Infinite Realms, which will diverge and not lead to the events of Phantom Planet.

Timeline of Ranma ½ is… sometime after the end of the manga.

I'd like to thank the people who provided some good ideas.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3

The impromptu visit to the Fentons didn't last too long before Ranma was on his way back to the Tendo Dojo. Danny's desire to learn martial arts dropped considerably when the braid-haired Saotome mentioned it would take a considerable amount of blood, sweat, and tears (half figuratively/half seriousness). The boy mentioned that he got enough beating as it is on the battlefield with ghosts, and that he didn't really want to spend his free time getting beaten up as well. There was also the slight fact that the Fenton family would be leaving not too long from now. That also put a dent in thing, and made one wonder just how the Fenton parents were going to teach him how to ghost hunt in a short amount of time. The martial artist did say he could teach the young Fenton a few starting exercises in martial arts, and that they should meet tomorrow in the park.

"Chaaaa…" He said to himself as he scratched the back of his head. "Do I really need ta do that? My martial arts in my ghost form would be enough." His thoughts ran along something else. "Then again, do I really want to always have ta transform into that form? I don't really wanna keep relying on that; especially because I'll have to be a girl for that. Who knows, maybe it'll be worth it." It was such a hard decision.

The raven-haired boy had to suddenly suppress an incredible shiver at the sight of Maomolin, the Ghost Cat, running down the opposite side of the street while being chased by the Fenton Parents. The former was covered in green gooey ectoplasm and entangled in the weird fishing pole thingie. Thanking the gods that the large cat ghost didn't decide to come near him, Ranma kept moving on. He did slightly feel sorry for the ghost cat though.

Finally arriving back at the dojo, Ranma was glad to note that Akane seemed to have been made aware of the situation a little while ago, and so she handled the situation with the parents. Genma was in knots, Soun was a human waterfall, and his mom was just sitting calmly at the table; a little huffy maybe, but calm non-the-less. "Did you get them ta see the light Akane?"

The short-haired tomboy gave a frown. "It wasn't easy to do, but I managed." It was then that Genma, who somehow got out of his knots, was up in front of Ranma.

"You left your poor father alone to be beaten Ranma! If you had just complied with what we were saying, you would not have angered your fiancée andoOF!" A foot to the face silenced the fat man.

"I'm not in the mood for your ramblin' tonight, pops." He removed his foot and the overweight man fell forward onto the floor. Nabiki chose to enter the room at that moment.

"So where were you sent to earlier after your trip via Akane Air, Ranma?" She wondered if she could make any yen off of whatever it was. Although whatever she was expecting, was not what she got.

"Ah nothing much" Ranma began, "I just crashed into the hotel room of the people who's ghost device shocked me, and then they decided to take it upon themselves ta train me to be a ghost hunter after they saw I wasn't too harmed from the freefall and ceiling crash." Everyone stared at him and began to digest the information.

"Oh my" Kasumi started, "that sounds like such an interesting field of work."

Nabiki gave a snicker. "Figures you'd end up getting zapped at one moment, and then being trained at the other by the same people." For some reason, she was picturing the boy in a Ghostbusters's outfit complete with vacuum pack thing. The whole image caused the great Ice Queen to fall onto her back and laugh her ass off.

Everybody's eyes locked onto the girl with the page-boy style haircut who was laughing her ass off in the most uncharacteristic way. Looking at each other, they all decided to not ask.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day found Ranma walking along the wall towards the small park he said he would train the younger Fenton at. It wasn't that bad of a day outside; a little cloudy and breezy, but nothing more. As the braid-haired boy neared the park, his eyes caught sight of Gosunkugi. The sunken face and bag-eyed boy was surrounded by a bunch of guys in leather biker clothing, and he was trying to get a book that the largest of the guys was holding out of the voodoo boy's reach, while the others appeared to taunt him.

Hopping off of the wall, the raven-haired martial artist decided to intervene in the issue. "Heya Gosunkugi, you having a bit of trouble here?" The pale boy looked towards him with eyes filled with a little hope. The boy may have disliked Ranma for being able to be around Akane so much, but the martial artist _**HAD**_ helped him out of scraps.

The thugs turned around and caught sight of the braid-haired boy. The apparent leader gave a bored look. "Move along punk. This doesn't concern you, or maybe you would like to be the spot under my boot?" His face then turned into a frown when the boy proceeded to just yawn. "Last warning punk."

"Sorry, can't go around leavin' people to scum like you." His movement was quick as he was suddenly within the zone of the large guy. With a well placed elbow to the gut, the leader of the gang bend forward in pain. The book in his hands fell out, and Gosunkugi managed to catch it.

"BOSS!" One of the flunkies said as he looked upon their downed leader. Growling, he took out a pocket knife and charged for the little punk, intent on cutting his throat. Dodging the stab, Ranma grabbed onto the arm of the thug. Giving a mighty swing, the raven-haired martial artist flung the guy into his friend. Picking up the larger man, he gave him the same treatment.

"We won't forget this you bastard." One of them growled out as they hefted their fallen comrades and ran off. Ranma gave a mere shrug as he walked towards the boy he saved. Glancing at the book, he noticed the title said 'mythology' on it.

"Thanks… Saotome." The sunken face boy said on his knees.

"No problem Gosunkugi." Ranma casually said. "Say, aren't ya usually just interested in voodoo and all that crud, and not that mythology stuff?" He received a nod as the boy opened the book.

"That's true Saotome, but I can sometimes find things in here of interest. Some of the deities of mythology are worth learning about." He located a random page in the book. "Here's the page I was on. Nyx"

"Huh?"

"Nyx… the Primordial Greek Goddess of the night; Born from Chaos, and created the gods and goddesses of atmosphere, day, blame, toil, fate, death, sleep, deception, friendship, age, and strife. It has been said that the king of the gods, Zeus, feared an angered Nyx."

Ranma blinked at the useless information. "That's… interesting. Well, see you later Gosunkugi." He only managed to take a few steps before the pale boy called out to him.

"Hey… Saotome."

"What?"

"The O-bon festival is coming up in a few days, isn't it?" His voice was slightly low.

"Yeah" Ranma answered, "Why did you want to know?"

"Do you think… Kogane will be there?" The voodoo user asked with a kind of wistfulness in his voice. He had met the ghost girl, Kogane Musashima, last year at the previous O-bon. She stole his heart almost instantly, and he wished he could have been with her longer. He may have also had some feelings for Akane, but he would frequently wonder what Kogane was doing.

Ranma turned around to answer the boy. "She most likely will. She did last year anyway, so why not this year?" The braid-haired boy watched as Gosunkugi began to get a kind of far away look in his eyes as he thought about the brown-haired ghost girl. 'Aw jeez, he has it bad. If Kogane doesn't show up, he'll probably turn into more of a shell than he already is. There's nothing I can do about it, is there?'

"I hope you're right Saotome, I really do." The bag-eyed said as he got up and walked away with a longing look in his eye.

'Damn it to hell.' Ranma thought to himself as he looked upwards. 'What the hell am I supposed to about this? I feel like I should do something, but there's nothing I can do!'

"Yo, Ranma!" Danny said as he appeared.

'Then again, maybe there is some way.' The raven-haired martial artist thought as he turned towards the other half-ghost. "Hey Danny, I have a small question…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After filling Danny in on the small situation, one more thing the 14-year-old boy found odd about the older boy's life, the two headed back to the hotel that the Fentons were currently using. Their parents apparently left to return to the Ghost Convention that was still going on for a few more days… although Jack first wanted to stop at a store that had a sale on fudge… lots and lots of fudge.

"Let me get this straight." Jazz started to her brother after greeting Ranma. "You think our parents might have some hidden ghost portal stuffed into one of those boxes? Even if they did, wouldn't it be in pieces?"

"If they could stick a giant inflatable clone of dad into a dash board that has the ability to drive an aircraft, a little cruddy though, then I'm sure they somehow managed to do it with a ghost portal." Danny said as he began going through the unopened boxes.

"Oh come on Danny, it's not like a ghost portal is going to… pop… out…" After one of the boxes was opened, the very thing they were looking for popped out of it. "Ok, forget what I said." The orange-haired girl said as she had her hand to her forehead.

Ranma walked around the round object and examined it. "Well, what now?"

"We turn it on. I don't see any cord, so it must work with just a button." Looking around a bit, the 14-year-old half-ghost boy finally found the button he was looking for. After pressing it, a voice spoke.

"_Ghost Portal Activated, please insert fudge… I mean Ghost."_

"Ok, your dad has a fudge complex…" Ranma said with a half-lidded stare as the portal opened with a green glow. "Now what exactly do we do?"

"We go ghost." The younger boy said simply as a pair of white-ish blue rings appeared at his waist and traveled up and down his body to reveal his ghost form.

"Uh… right." After a slight moment of concentration, light purple rings appeared around Ranma and did the same thing. The now ghost-girl stood there in ghostly splendor.

"You know" Jazz began, "that outfit really suits you in some odd way. Like some kind of darkness or night angel or something"

"Don't remind me." The now silver-purple haired ghost-girl deadpanned

I'm sorry for asking again, but have you thought up a name for your ghost form yet?" Danny asked

Closing her eyes, Ranma began to think for something. 'Darkness… night… That's it!' The purple-eyed ghost slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "I've figured it out. Nyx Chaotica. Gosunkugi told me that Nyx was the goddess of the night who was born from Chaos. Since I now look like some darkness… angel" A glare was sent towards Jazz, "and my life is full of chaos, then why not that name?"

"Aw man, why couldn't I think up a name that sounded so cool?" Danny grumbled to himself as he thought about his own name. "Ah well, let's get going. I'm not sure how long it would take to find just one certain ghost in the Ghost Zone." He turned to his older sister. "Jazz, could you keep an eye out for mom and dad?"

"It's what I do." Jazz said simply. "If they see the portal, I'll just tell them that it popped out on its own, and that some ghosts managed to fly out. They'll then charge out of the hotel to try and find the ghosts. It should keep them busy for a bit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip through the glowing green gateway gave Ranma a slight displaced feeling at first. It only lasted a second and was done with. Shaking her head, the ghost-girl in purple looked around the place they were in. The sky was a sickly green that seemed to be made of flowing ectoplasm. Various doors of shapes and sizes also seemed to litter the sky as they floated around aimlessly. She was snapped out of her examining when Danny began to speak. "I've never been to this world in the Ghost Zone before."

Breaking her view from the sky, the purple-eyed ghost looked at where they were standing. The place had a slightly classical Japanese feel to it. Sakura trees, a pond, and other things that resembled the look were there; although there were also what looked small houses and a large classic school setting. "Do ghosts even need to go to school?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Well, there was that 1950's black and white version of the school I go to. It was all stuck in the past and monochrome. I stood out well."

"Who knows, maybe we'll find Kogane here." Her ears started to pick up the sound of… enjoyment, music, and crowds. "You hear that Danny?"

"I don't hear anythi… hey, now I do." The white-haired ghost boy said as the sound picked up. "It's coming from that direction." He was pointing behind the strange school setting. Glancing at each other and giving a nod, the two half-ghosts took off to investigate. What they saw when they reached their destination made them stare in awe.

"Wow" Ranma simply stated as he looked on. The area was full of ghosts of many different shapes, sizes, forms, styles, etc. The area was decked out like some kind of festival, with stands, enjoyment, games, and a large stage was near the back where a bunch of apparitions were crowded. Some ghosts were walking around in kimonos and eating cotton candy. There were also many others playing games, dancing, and having fun. A banner floating in the sky said '750th Annual Spirit Talent Festival; Singing, Dancing, Music, Acrobatics, and Other'. "Maybe she's here. I do have a slight problem though."

"What's that?"

"I don't think we should be just randomly flyin' up and askin' her questions that a random ghost shouldn't know."

"Well, you could always tell her who you really are. It's not like my identity is fully secret among the Ghost Zone." As they continued exploring, their ears heard a faint song.

"_Badger of Mt. Kokkuri"_

"I'd recognize that song anywhere." Ranma said as she started looking around for sight of the brown haired ghost.

"_Looked to the sky and wept"_

"You should try and get into professional singing, Kogane. With a little work, you could be great." Another voice that Danny recognized announced. Said boy gave a groan and hoped he wouldn't end up getting attacked today. Ranma looked at him in confusion before casting her eyes in the direction she heard the voices from.

Sitting on a bench under a tree was the long brown-haired ghost she was looking for. Kogane was wearing a pink kimono, and there was another ghost girl sitting next to her. This one had the appearance of a rock singer in a kimono. Her pitch black kimono had a skull and music note motif, and on her feet were a pair of large gray boots that had the design of a skull near the toes. She had pale white skin, green eyes, and her neon-light blue hair was worn in a ponytail that almost seemed to be made of blue flames. In her hands was a purple guitar.

"You know her?" Ranma asked as she pointed to said girl.

"Yeah I do. Her name's Ember McLain. I've had to fight her from time to time. She has helped me a few times before, but I believe she's not one to hesitate before trying to fry my hide."

Well we won't know 'til we make ourselves known, will we?" The silver-purple haired martial artist asked as she began walking casually towards the two. Her companion just looked at her as if she was nuts. "Hey Kogane, I'd like ta talk to you for a second."

The brown-eyed ghost girl looked towards the approaching purple-eyed ghost girl who called her name. She didn't remember ever meeting anyone who looked like her. "Do I know you?" She asked softly.

Before the new half-ghost could respond, the pale girl jumped up and pointed in Danny's direction. "What are you doing here ghost-boy?"

"Well you see, I'm just.. AH!" He was blasted back by the sound waves from Ember's guitar as the ghost rocker took after the boy. Watching the little battle, Ranma sat next to Kogane with a bag of popcorn to watch the little scuffle. Where she got the popcorn, nobody knows. Her head then turned to the one she came here for.

"Several strange things have happened, but it's me, Ranma." Kogane looked at her blankly for a few seconds. "You saw my curse for a short time on yer first visit, right?" Receiving a nod, she continued. "I was thrown into a ghost portal as it was turnin' on a few days ago, became extra crispy, and found out my female side has become a ghost girl, and now I don't have an issue with cold water."

Looking her up and down, the brown-haired spirit gave her comment. "You make a beautiful ghost, Ranma." A smile appeared as she received a glare. "To what do I owe this visit to though? I know it can't be just a casual visit."

"Gosunkugi and O-bon" The silver-purple haired ghost-girl simply stated. She watched as several emotions began to play on Kogane's face. "I met him earlier today, an' he seemed to miss you greatly. He asked me if I thought that you'd make it to the O-bon so he could see you again." She watched as the girl remained silent for several seconds. Danny's ghostly form was tossed over their heads while Ember took after, but that did little to distract as Ranma continued to eat her popcorn while waiting for Kogane's answer.

Finally, Kogane looked back towards the ghost in purple and gave a smile. "I believe I will be able to make it. I don't think I can give up a chance to meet Gosunkugi again. The time we had together last year was so much shorter than it could have been." Her eyes looked towards a suddenly chuckling Ranma.

"Look at me… Ranma Saotome, great martial artist, roped inta playin' the role of a half-ghost cupid for a human boy an' ghost girl; just as long as I don't have ta give any damn advice or anything." Danny suddenly crashed at both of their feet. "Yo, you ok there kid?"

"I'm fine; I'm just in a battle against one of my enemies who has the ability to use music as a weapon." He braced himself for the charging musical ghost… and blinked when his companion grabbed said ghost by the collar of her kimono and held her in the air.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm not finished with the boy!" Ember yelled as she looked at the silver-purple haired girl.

"As fun as it all sounds, I like a good fight myself, but we didn't come here to fight. I just came here ta meet a friend." She looked around a bit. "Besides, do ya want to damage the festival stands here anymore an' cause a mob to be after yer hide?" There was some property damage to the scenery, and a few stands were busted up.

"Oops" was all the ghost rocker could say as she looked upon a few angered faces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they managed to calm the angry festival goers, Ember wanted to know who the silver-purple haired ghost-girl was and introduced herself "Ember McLain" The pale-white ghost rocker said as she shook Ranma's hand. "That's a nice outfit you have there. The black choker with purple gem is a nice touch." She began to blink when the ghost in purple started to fume up a storm. "Um… what's her problem?" She asked in a whisper to the white haired ghost boy.

"Like me, she's half-ghost, but she's actually a boy who turns into a ghost girl." Ember looked at him as if he was crazy, and then she looked back to the ghost in purple and black who was still fuming. After several seconds, the usually blue haired enemy of Danny's began to fall on her back and started laughing.

"Damn it, it's not funny!" Ranma growled as her eyes began to glow. The green eyes of Ember got a small blank look for a second before returning to normal with a slight fearful look. Looking at her in confusion, the ghost with silver-purple hair called out to her. "Um… you ok?"

"Wh… what the hell was that?"

"What?"

"I just had a vague vision of having my vocal cords destroyed after looking in your eyes!" Her body began to shiver. "That's got to be my worst nightmare." She received a few looks from the three people present, before two of them looked upon the one in purple.

"Ranma" Danny began, "do you think that might be a power of yours? Looking into someone's eyes and bringing one of their fears to life in their mind?" If that was true, then he'd REALLY hate to be on the receiving end of one of those looks. Although he would like to know what one of Vlad's worst fears would be.

"I dunno." The recent half-ghost said as she blinked. Whatever she did made her eyes feel funny, as if they were kind of displaced. It was not something she'd want to feel all the time; although it was worth noting for later. It was at that moment that a large something tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me there pretty lady." A voice said behind her. The voice caused her to stiffen as she looked at the owner of the voice, Maomolin. She expected herself to start freaking out, but the fear didn't come. A little bit of nervousness did, but the fear she felt when her eyes caught sight of the ghost cat earlier today as a boy didn't come. Her purple eyes widened at that.

'Does this mean that… I don't have the fear when I'm a ghost?" Her deep purple eyes began to sparkle as she began to jump around in glee. Maybe she would regain the full fear when she returned to a boy, but this was still a happy moment damn it. "WHOOHA!!!"

Maomolin was completely confused by what just happened. "Excuse me there pretty ghost lady. Would you like to be my ghost girl?" As soon as he said that, the silver-purple haired martial artist ghost gave a glare his way, and then her mouth turned a bit sinister as her eyes began to glow. Maomolin's eyes became dull for a few moments before coming back to normal. "AH!!!! I'LL FOREVER BE ALONE!!!" The large ghost cat screamed as he turned on his heals and ran off.

"Whoo…" Ranma said as she shook her head. "A skill like that would not be good ta use in the heat of battle. It's like I'm goin' cross-eyed an' out of focus." She shook her head again. "I also almost saw the vision he was havin'."

"That's still an interesting ability to have." Danny said as he thought about the possibilities of a skill like that. 'I wonder what Dash's biggest fear would be.' The thought of seeing the bully of a jock cowering and screaming was very tempting. The thought was thrown out of his mind as he turned to look at his companion. "Since we finished what we needed to do, let's get out of here. I don't want my parents to see the open portal; even though Jazz might be able to stop them."

Giving a nod to the younger half-ghost, the two made there way away from the festival area and towards the portal leading to the human world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You two are back just in time Danny. I looked out the hotel window and saw mom and dad arriving." Jazz announced when she saw the two come out of the portal. De-transforming, the now black-haired 14-year-old turned around and pushed a button, turning the portal off. "So how did it all go?"

"We managed to find the girl, and she is coming for that O-bon thingie." Danny provided as he managed to stuff the portal back into the box. He didn't know how, but he managed to do it.

"He also got his butt kicked by a ghost rocker chick." Ranma said with his arms behind his head. An indignant 'hey' came from the smaller raven-haired boy just as the Fenton Parents announced their arrival.

"We're back" Maddie announced

"With fudge… _lots and lots of fudge_." Her husband provided as he appeared in view, holding an armload of fudge boxes. His eyes caught sight of the braided-haired boy and widened. "Ranma! How you doing boy?!" He shouted as he slapped him on the back, causing the martial artist to fall onto his face, and was then picked up and put back on his feet. "I think we may have figured out the whole ghost hunting issue."

"Really? What's that?" 'Jeez, the guy is crazy.'

"Why, we'll arrange things so you can come to America with us. Potential like yours should not be wasted, and what's better than being trained by the best ghost hunters in the very place that ghosts appear more often?"

"Remainin' here in Japan where I can deal with an already full plate?" Another pat on the back sent him forward

"That's a great spirit you have there Ranma. The answer is that nothing can be better than ghost hunting. It's the thrill of chasing them down, getting into a grueling battle, protecting people from harm, and defeating the ghost molecule by ectoplasmic molecule." A thought popped into his head. "Hey, isn't that ghost festival thingie I heard about coming up soon?"

"Yeah, why?" Ranma asked with a slight feeling of dread.

"Well imagine all the hostile ghosts that would probably end up coming through to wreck havoc. The Fentons will be there to capture the ghosts that do." Ranma's eyes widened

"Now wait just a…"

"That means we must practice with the area it will be, Jack." Maddie supplied.

"You're right! We should start doing it now, come on Maddie." The two ghost hunters left the room, and Ranma, feeling a slight dreading feeling, could only say one thing as it popped into his head.

"Damn…" Things were going to get a little more complicated at the O-bon.

xxA.N.xx

Third chapter finished, whee!

I'd like to thank people who provided some ideas on certain things. Such as the suggestion for Gosunkugi and Kogane to appear, and thanks to some of the people who mentioned possible powers that Ranma's ghost form could have. I'm thinking of one or two more special abilities.

I feel I could have done a little more with this chapter though…. And maybe I need to take a small break. Doing too much, and I think my hand needs it.


End file.
